The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy, suffrutescent perennial of the genus Euphorbia, known by the cultivar name of ‘Orange Grove’. The genus Euphorbia is a member of the family Euphorbiaceae.
The new cultivar originated as a garden cross between a Euphorbia amygdaloides ‘Rubra’, an unpatented plant as the seed parent, and Euphorbia amygdaloides var. robbiae, an unpatented plant, as the pollen parent.